


【SS|海界】血月（海魂系列）

by Lionhart113



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢
Genre: Gen, 希腊神话背景, 海界相关, 良识向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionhart113/pseuds/Lionhart113
Summary: 原著良识向，海界相关。SS+希腊神话背景，时间线位于SS故事开始之前。本文包含希腊神话设定，私设有，OOC有。应该是“海魂”三部曲中的第三篇？本篇正文+后记已收录于个人海界文集《海魂》中。这里就只贴正文不贴后记了。





	【SS|海界】血月（海魂系列）

幽深的海底，没有月光。只有荧光的蜉蝣点点漂浮在单色的海中。

“如果你想看，大可以上到海面去。”身边那个淡然口吻的男人建议道。

波塞冬却没有动，只是望着上空无垠的海水，忽然问：“俄刻阿诺斯，你曾专门上到海面上看月亮过么？”

对方看了一眼，悠悠喝了口茶。

“据说曾经有一个神这样做过。”

“？”

“很久以前的记忆了，久到连我都只是听说。”

波塞冬没有回话，只是静静等待着，等待着那个如水一样清澄的声音在暗流涌动的回声里，轻轻开始诉说那个流失在时光里的古老传说。

 

——当这个世界自混沌中诞生后，海洋之神亦从大地之母体内出生。他是海洋的化身，也是海洋的掌管者，他与大地结合生下了各种形态的海洋，还有千千万万的海族生物。

然后，海洋之神在深海中用强大的小宇宙建立了一座自己的宫殿，从此深居在海洋深处。唯有当每一个晴朗的夜晚，他才会连同他的宫殿一起出现在海面上。

而那时，星空之神——他的兄弟便一定会来到宫殿中，与他相聚。

 

“据说当时他是为了和自己兄弟相见才总是浮到洋面上的。但也有一种说法认为：他是为了欣赏自己深爱的这个世界。”

说到这里，俄刻阿诺斯忽然轻微一顿，低下头抿了口茶。

“……直到那一天，星空之神被永远钉在高高的上空不得动弹，而那座深海宫殿，也就此连同它的主人再没有出现过。”

“……连你也再没见到过……么？”

“没有。”

“你曾应该有机会见到他的，不是么。”

俄刻阿诺斯微然一笑，摇头轻叹：“他的行事一向非常低调，除了父神，其他人总是很难找到他。更何况他是从来只会在夜晚出现，却从没人能确定他会出现在海洋的哪个角落。”

海界之王似乎有些诧异，居然也有连这个男人都无法预知的事。

“不过，虽然从未见过，但在那一天，我却清晰地感受到来自整个海洋的悲鸣——那是他的小宇宙在恸哭。”

洋流之神抬头望着深海，幽深的目光仿佛穿越回到曾经喧嚣杀戮的场面，那段满是血与伤痕的记忆。

“也许我永远都无法忘却那一天。父神对于我们的怨恨，混合掺杂在一片胜利者的兴奋与失败者的悲怆里，那种诡异而深刻的气氛让人不寒而栗。当他的鲜血沿着伤口洒向天空，所到之处一切都被染成了暗红，连同那一轮月亮，都成了嗜血般的惨红。”

 

血色之月。

不经意间，波塞冬记忆深处的某根弦被轻轻触动了。

——那种既绝望又混乱的颜色。

依稀还记得，战场上那轮月亮，也曾是如血惨红。

红得如此怪异而嗜血。

“那种颜色，我也曾见过。”

充满了杀戮者的残忍，胜利者的兴奋，还有失败者的绝望。等到一切再度回归新的秩序，月光再次恢复到清亮如水的银白，每一个经历了那次战争后的神心中，却都早已被刻下了一道无法磨灭的深痕。

耳边，似乎又回响起上一代神王战败后，对自己儿子所设下的诅咒。

久久萦绕在新一代奥林匹斯神的身边，竟成为了一个挥之不去的噩梦。

 

泰坦战争过后，他们胜利了。从此得到了一些东西，却也从此永远失去了一些东西。

 

“那时的世界，一定很美好吧……”

波塞冬忽然没头没尾地说了一句话。

“？”

“被海洋之神和星空之神共同仰望的那个新生的世界。”

也许不如现在这般繁荣，但是，那时一定很安宁很美好。

蔚蓝色的小宇宙顺着思绪，伴随海风轻轻飞向很远很远的地方。在那里，天庭依旧热闹而陌生，地底那个熟悉的小宇宙依旧还在沉睡。

——战争过后，天地海三分，从此签下契阔，互不相犯，永不相见。

哪怕彼此体内流的是相同的血。

或许曾希望能相见，但却都早已成为了记忆里的奢望。

 

波塞冬叹然一笑，靠着椅背缓缓合上眼，蓝色刘海下那张年轻英挺的脸庞因为久居海底开始越发显得苍白。

身边，俄刻阿诺斯淡淡的声音正诉说着古老传说的结局。

 

“那一天过后，世界再度回归到宁静。只是从此少了一个神，也再没有了曾经的兄弟相会。”

 

—END—

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 【一点RP水准都没有的花絮】：
> 
> 听着对方的话，俄刻阿诺斯微笑不语。  
> “俄刻阿诺斯。”  
> “有何吩咐？”  
> “……能陪我上去看看月亮么？”  
> 海界之王明显有些底气不足地问道。  
> “当然。不过至少得明晚，今晚是新月。”  
> “……”


End file.
